


overstepping the mark

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100100, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dana knows she’s going to get it tonight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	overstepping the mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "19. punishment" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.
> 
> i don't know exactly when this is set but like, recently. early-mid summer 2016. i also don't know what dana did to have charlotte punish her like this, but she clearly lost a match. maybe she took the pin in a tag match? everything in this is at least a little pre-negotiated/discussed beforehand.

Dana knows she’s going to get it tonight. She’s stood in the middle of their hotel room, stripped to her bare skin, her eyes on the floor. Charlotte’s a few feet away, gaze almost burning a hole through Dana, just that sparkling robe stopping her from being as naked as Dana is.

“Why must you let me down like this?” she says, her voice equal parts bored and sickly sweet.

Dana swallows, hard. She doesn’t quite know how to answer that, but Charlotte doesn’t seem to want her to talk.

“Kneel for me,” Charlotte tells her instead, and Dana does, dropping to the floor, thighs spread and hands behind her back. She keeps her back straight and her eyes away from Charlotte. She’ll look when she’s allowed to, when she’s told to.

She isn’t told to. She’s given other instructions, but not _that_ , so Dana has no choice but to look at the carpet. Her knees are still aching from her match tonight. She hopes Charlotte doesn’t want her down here for too long.

“Now. When I tell you, you’re going to lie back on the bed. I’m going to sit on your face, and I’m not even going to think about touching you until I come.” Charlotte pauses, and Dana thinks she’s finished, but – “ _Twice_.”

Dana nods quickly. She might have let Charlotte down in the ring, but she can’t do it here.

“What do you say?” Charlotte’s voice is low with warning, clearly expecting a verbal answer this time.

“Yes, Charlotte. Thank you.”

“That’s right.” Charlotte steps closer, leans down, and reaches out to cradle Dana’s face in one hand and tilt it upwards to her. It’s the kind of touch that might be accompanied by a remark of _good girl_ , but Charlotte would never let something like that slip. Besides, Dana _hasn’t_ been good. She wouldn’t deserve that. How sharply Charlotte pulls her hand away from Dana’s cheek is enough of an indication that she doesn’t. “Now get on the bed.”

Dana rises slowly and makes her way over, lying down with her head at the centre of the pillows. She waits as Charlotte shrugs the robe off her shoulders, as Charlotte joins her on the bed, as Charlotte straddles her face.

If this is a punishment, then – well. It’s at least one that Dana can enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> (also if you liked this go read [That You Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7484193) by botanicalsock!!!)


End file.
